Jail Scaglietti
| born = | family = Uno, Due, Tre, Quattro (genetically) | affiliations = member of::Project Fate | rank = | occupation = Scientist / Inventor Terrorist | qualify = | partner = Presea Testarossa (Project F) | magic_color = magic color::Red | magic_system = Unique | magic_rank = | device = Scaglietti's Device | name_ja = ジェイル・スカリエッティ | name_romaji = Jeiru Sukarietti | first = | voices = }} Dr. is a scientist introduced in and the main antagonist of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Name Hs family name is presumably a reference to the , produced by , an Italian car design company that also designed the (which, in turn, may be referenced by Jail's participation in the creation of Fate Testarossa). He is referred to as "Doctor" by the Numbers and Lutecia Alpine. Appearance Jail bears a great resemblance to of . Like Jail, Ingram was responsible for the development of advanced weapons technology, created a female clone of himself as an assistant, briefly brainwashed two supporting heroines (one blonde and one blue-haired) into fighting for him, and eventually betrayed his creators. Personality Jail Scaglietti is a very power-hungry man. His main ambition is to control Midchilda and conquer it. Jail has planted his DNA inside his Combat Cyborgs, and if he is defeated, they are able to recreate him. As he was implanted with a mind of Unlimited Desire, Jail can be very cruel and manipulative to allies that help him such as Lutecia Alpine and Zest Grangeitz by recreating Zest in just so he could help the get the Relics and keeping Megane Alpine in a coma to make Lutecia seek for the Relics as well. He created Combat Cyborgs and worked with Regius Gaiz of the Administrative Bureau and killed many people with this attack. He also tries not shed that much blood since he likes life but will use his Gadget Drones to kill people if he hates them since they are in the way of the Unlimited Desire plan to recover all Lost Logia weapons. He also told his Combat Cyborgs they were doing this to save people. Through all Jail's cunning and evil personality, he does care about his Number daughters and treats them well and worries about them if they got hurt. Background In StrikerS Sound Stages, Jail Scaglietti is revealed to be an Artificial Mage, the end result of the top-secret Unlimited Desire project conducted by the TSAB High Council.http://imgur.com/F02SSI2 The project's goal was to obtain Lost Logia-grade weapons and magic for TSAB by creating a genius intellect wholeheartedly devoted to discovering and researching the long-lost secrets of Ancient Belka and Al-Hazard. The project was a complete success but the Council was ill-prepared for it, as Scaglietti soon went rogue using his vast expertise in ancient technology. Although pursuing his own agenda, he coerced the TSAB leadership to cooperate with him and to cover up his illegal activities, simultaneously threatening them and promising them the boons he was originally intended to deliver to them. One of such cover-ups was the Combat Cyborg Incident. Jail Scaglietti is also responsible for starting Project Fate, in which Presea Testarossa created Fate Testarossa. Because of this, he attempts to convince Fate to join his side and be his "daughter". In StrikerS At the beginning, Jail seems to only be sending his Gadget Drones from his lab after the Relics, but it soon is revealed that he is also making use of Lutecia Alpine's summoning magic by promising to revive her mother if she can find a specific seriated Relic. Jail developed the Numbers which are named after numbers in Italian, as the name suggests, and has sent them to do his bidding as well. His main ambition is to control the world by implanting a Relic inside Vivio, which would allow him to use her to control the Saint's Cradle. In Sound Stage X Jail appears briefly in . He is still detained at the high security orbital prison over the Uninhabited World #9.Uninhabited World #9 at the Japanese Nanoha wiki. In return for his expertise in Ancient Belkan history, Scaglietti asks for red wine to properly commemorate Due's death, demonstrating that he does care about his Numbers, as opposed to just seeing them as tools, which possibly explains why four of them has chosen to remain imprisoned with him when offered a pardon. In Force Jail only appears briefly in , in a flashback of the JS Incident. Alternate continuities Brave Duel is a scientist, being 's old friend and rival. He is also 's older brother, and has five daughters. Powers Spells Gallery References Category:Characters